This application is for continuing support for a program of predoctoral and postdoctoral training entitled Multi-Site Training Program for Basic Sleep Research. The objective of the Training Program is to establish a coterie of outstanding young scientists who can advance knowledge of the fundamental properties of the sleeping brain. To achieve this objective, the training program will capitalize on the combined strengths of six distinguished universities and their basic sleep research laboratories. Under the auspices of & the Training Program, the Faculty will pool their resources and provide training in molecular, cellular, systems and behavioral aspects of sleep research as well as address clinically relevant areas of interest. Trainees are also able to carry out their research in the laboratory of any member of the Training Program, or in the laboratory of any investigator who is not a member of the Training Program, but is qualified to serve as the trainee's mentor. Trainees are also encouraged to coordinate their search between laboratories. Thus, a vast array of resources will be available to the trainees. Essentially, the Training Program will function as a "University Without Walls" by providing multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary training throughout the United States. Support is requested for ten predoctoral and six postdoctoral trainees yearly. Predoctoral trainees will be required to take a series of courses at UCLA under the auspices of the UCLA Interdepartmental Neuroscience Ph.D. Program. In addition, the Training Program has developed specialized courses for the trainees, such as the Neurobiology of Sleep and the Biology of Circadian Rhythms and specialized programs, such as an annual Summer Sleep Workshop. Upon successful completion of the Training Program, predoctoral trainees will receive a doctorate degree in neuroscience. Postdoctoral trainees will be provided research training and coursework and will be especially encouraged to learn new skills and techniques in the neurosciences. Postdoctoral trainees may also carry out research in the laboratory of any Faculty Member of the Training Program or with any other qualified investigator. The Multi-Site Training Program for Basic Sleep Research is the only program in the nation specifically designed to provide training in basic steep research and, as such, we believe it is critically important. At the present time, basic sleep studies are on the verge of extinction because there are only a handful of basic sleep research laboratories in the United States and none can provide interdisciplinary training in sleep and modern neuroscience. Consequently, without this Training Program, there would be no comprehensive mechanism to train new investigators especially with an emphasis on modern neuroscience thought and techniques within the context of sleep research. It is expected that those individuals who have completed the Training Program will be in a position to command a place of high respect among the nation's young neuroscientists and compete successfully for key positions in academic institutions.